Mask
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Caught up in the heat of their passions, Donatello gives April his heart, trust, and the okay to take off the one thing that defined him as a ninja and served as his identity and the only personal article of clothing he really wore: his mask.


In the moonlight, all April O'Neil could see was the passion behind Donatello's red-brown eyes. She could see wonder flash behind his orbs, excitement, fear, but above all she saw the one thing that made her heart do a flip in her chest: want.

His hand lingered on the wall behind her, trapping her between him and the wall. The other hovered lightly over her skin, outlining her face, neck, shoulders, arms...

April took a shaky step and closed the gap between them. She knew he wouldn't have the courage...okay, maybe not necessarily courage but he wouldn't have the guts to take the next step. Not because he was a coward or anything, but because he was a gentleman, something April both adored and hated about him. She loved how he treated her like a princess, but times like those she wished he could put the prince like image he had aside...

The young woman guided his head down to her face and captured his lips with hers. They were smooth compared to her chapped ones. And despite his face being bigger than hers, their lips fit perfectly. Like they were shaped to perfectly fit the others' lips.

Donatello's hand dragged down the wall and cupped behind her neck to keep their heads close. She could feel his body lightly shake against her. From what? Anticipation? Desire? Shock? April placed her hands on each of his cheeks and lightly ran her fingers over his skin.

Slowly, April's arms inched down from his face and wrapped themselves around his neck. Donatello's other hand found her waist and pulled her to him. She could feel the curve of his plastron against her body. It was weird. It wasn't quite like how a man would be built...but it moved and bent in the way any normal torso would.

April unwrapped her arms from around Donatello's neck and her fingers inched down his front side until they came to the leather of his sash. She brushed her finger tips over the metal of buckle.

Now that she thought about it, April had never seen Donatello without his sash. Without his bo staff. It was like he was always on patrol. Always ready for a fight. But now that he was with her in the confines of her room with only the street and moonlight as their witnesses...she wanted him to feel safe. Secure. Especially around her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Donatello broke the kiss and shyly undid the straps. The sash and his staff fell to the ground, long forgotten. He didn't hesitate before bringing her back into a passionate kiss.

Right when April felt as though she had Donatello figured out, he'd always surprise her. She could feel him suck at her bottom lip and she gasped in both surprise and ecstasy.

April broke the kiss to slide the fabric of her shirt up her torso and above her head. The article of clothing fell to the floor in a yellow clump. She could feel Donatello's hungry eyes take in the shape of her body and stare in disbelief at what had just happened. She stared back, showing how sure of her decision she was. She wasn't going to hide. She wasn't going to hesitate and scare Donatello away. She was his. All his, and only his.

Her bra was simple, but she knew he didn't care. Based on how he looked at her, she could be wearing newspaper and he'd still think she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. And that's what she loved about him. He made her feel beautiful in ways that no one else could, even if they tried.

April stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips found each others' once more and they both fought to claim one another's mouths. April drew her fingers up his neck and to his head, feeling the mutant shiver against her.

Her fingers left skin behind and was caught in the fabric of his mask. That's right...the mask. The only other article of 'clothing' he had. The thing that defined who he was amongst his family, his identity...

April hesitated with the fabric. It wasn't just a slash or belt or weapon holder this time. It was more than that. It wasn't just a piece of cloth on his face...he grew up with this. It's what made her Donatello who he was. He was still the lovable mutant she adored without it...but would he be okay with her stripping of the one thing that gave him his identity?

The red head broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. She slid two fingers beneath the side of the mask and lightly drew over the skin beneath it and searched for a reaction. Donatello searched her eyes and smiled. He took her hands in his and guided her fingers to grasp the fabric.

April's heart hammered in her chest and she smiled, trying to hide back excitement. Slowly, April lifted the mask above Donatello's head. It was weird seeing him without the piece of fabric. He was still himself...but it was like she had stripped him of everything. And even though it was just a strip of cloth, it was as though she had undressed him. Now he was as bare as the day he had been born. As vulnerable as she was without her shirt.

Donatello gently kissed her and April closed her eyes, feeling the sweetness of it. She could feel the care the mutant had for her in the lingering kisses he left behind. He left love bites down her neck and she knew her heart was his.

April held the mask in her fingers, feeling how soft it was against her digits. She ran her fingers over it before letting it drop to the ground where it would be long forgotten until morning. She was thankful that he could trust her with the image of himself without the mask. Be comfortable enough to let down his guard to let her in. There was nothing in the world April could have asked for more than the trust Donatello had given her right then and there. And with that, they surrendered to the shadows of the night.


End file.
